


Vigils

by Mareel



Series: Parallel [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: AU, Crossover, Delphic Expanse, Double Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Romance, Spatial Anomaly, post-Season 4 Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigils

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double drabble in the [Parallel](http://archiveofourown.org/series/338593) series.
> 
> Not long before the mission to Cerberus HQ, the _Normandy SR-2_ had been pulled into the Delphic Expanse by some force related to the residual spatial anomalies in the Expanse. Kaidan's biotics and implant didn't handle the shift well. He and Shepard came aboard _Enterprise_ to help investigate and figure out how to get the _Normandy_ back to her own time and space. 
> 
> This is Jonathan's voice.

 

Major Kaidan Alenko is in pain. 

We'd stopped by my quarters as I showed them around _Enterprise_. One moment he and Commander Shepard had been chatting with me about Porthos. Suddenly Alenko's words trail off in mid-sentence and he leans against my desk as if his legs had gone weak.

Shepard is at his side immediately. "How bad is it, Kaidan? Worse than when we first shifted into this space?"

Alenko, his eyes fixed on the Commander, manages to nod before wincing and pressing clenched hands against his temples. 

"Archer to Doctor Phlox. You've got a patient on the way."

______________________________________

 

The late-night scene is all too familiar. 

From the Sickbay doorway, I can see that Shepard has pulled up a chair next to Alenko's biobed. Phlox's pain meds seem to have had an effect. Kaidan is sleeping quietly, his face free of the taut grimace of pain. 

Still unaware of my presence, Shepard lifts his hand to Kaidan's face, resting it gently against his cheek before reaching for his hand again. 

My heart aches for Shepard. Too often it was Malcolm, with me in that chair, watching over him. 

I'm glad Kaidan has someone there for him. To love him.

 

 


End file.
